Yuuki's sick day
by countrypanther14
Summary: When Yuuki gets sick, the other Code Breakers pitch in to take care of him. Sorry if the summary sucks. R&R. I own nothing. Rated just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**First Code: Breaker fanfic. I'll try to make this a one chapter story, but knowing myself, probably not. Other than that, R&R, and be nice.**

* * *

><p>It's not the first time he had gotten sick, and hid it from the rest of the Code: Breakers. And it definitely wouldn't be the last.<p>

But when he got up to get changed, he stopped in front of a full length mirror and noticed how bad his sickness had gotten; with his stomach not allowing him to eat any food, or keep what he did eat down, Yuuki was nothing but skin and bone.

"Yuuki." Toki said, banging on his bedroom door. "Time to get up."

Yuuki groaned and covered his ears with his hands, his fingers tugging at his hair as he fell to his knees and waited for his headache to stop and the dizziness to pass. But when it didn't, and the room started tilting, he ran to the bathroom and threw up what little stomach acids were left inside of him.

"Yuuki," Rui called. "Breakfast. We're having pancakes."

"All right." he yelled, hurting his throat. He stood up uneasily and flushed the toilet before quickly getting dressed and going into the kitchen and getting some pancakes, eggs, and sausage, not that he was going to eat it anyway.

"Morning guys." Sakura said.

"Morning." everyone else said.

Yuuki groaned and covered his ears again, feeling dizziness wash over him as he tried to keep a fork full of eggs down.

_"Are you okay Yuuki?" _Rui asked.

Yuuki nodded weakly, watching Toki from the corner of his eye as he brought a mop and bucket over, like he knew what was going to happen. And it did, not too soon after Toki walked in, Yuuki threw up his breakfast all over the floor, and the front of his shirt.

"I knew that was going to happen." Toki said, mopping up vomit on the floor as Yuuki slid down into a weird slouching position(think L from Death Note).

"Oh dear." Hieke said. "Ogami, get him back to his room and get him changed, make sure he goes straight to bed."

"I know the drill." Ogami grumbled, taking Yuuki by the hand and half dragging, half carrying him to his room before helping him into a clean shirt. "Come on," he said, helping Yuuki onto his bed. "Lay down. You're taking a sick day."

Yuuki nodded and fell sideways, curling up into a fetal position as Ogami covered him with a Nyanmaru blanket.

"Night Yuuki." he said.

* * *

><p>Ogami watched as Yuuki slept for a few moments before leaving the room and trying his best to close the door silently. When he was sure Yuuki wouldn't wake up, he walked into the living room and sat down. "Okay," he said softly, "I think he's out."<p>

But when he heard a door open and saw Yuuki walk out half asleep, dragging an oversized Nyanmaru beanbag plushie behind him, he facepalmed. "Yuuki, what are you doing up?" he asked, trying to keep his temper.

Yuuki swayed on his feet and dragged the plushie to the corner of the room before curling up on its stomach and falling asleep again.

Sakura giggled and let out a small 'aww' as Yuuki shifted in his sleep and started sucking on his thumb.

"That is not cute at this point." Toki said, walking into the room with Yuuki's Nyanmaru blanket in his hands and covering the scarlet haired boy with it. "But I have no idea what makes him not tell us when he's sick."

"Pride." Hieke said. He touched the boy's forehead and took his thumb from his mouth before putting the thermometer under his tongue. "But I can see your point Toki, he has a fever of almost 105."

"Oh, poor Yuuki." Sakura cooed, running her fingers through his scarlet locks. "Toki, get him some water. He's probably dehydrated."

"Got it." Toki said, leaving to get a drink for the ailing Code: Breaker. When he came back, Yuuki had rolled onto his back and started mumbling 'Nyanmaru' in his sleep. "Here." he said, giving the water to Sakura.

"Thanks." she said. She supported Yuuki's head and touched the glass to his lips, starling him as the water dripped down his face. "It's okay Yuuki," she said softly, "It's just water."

Yuuki shook his head pushed the glass away, wiping his mouth before the water could soil his makeshift bed.

"Come on," she coaxed. "It might help your stomach feel better."

Yuuki groaned and allowed Sakura to give him some water, taking small tentative sips as it left icy pricks in his throat.

"There." she said. "We'll wait a little while before I'll give you another."

Yuuki mumbled something and rolled over so he was facing the wall before going back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>And I'll probably have to make this two chapters, maybe three. Ah well, R&amp;R.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter, R&R.**

* * *

><p>"Guys, I'm home." Rui called, carrying in a bag of groceries. "Guys?" She set the groceries on the counter and looked at a note that was on the counter.<p>

_**Rui, went to store to get medicine for Yuuki, keep an eye on him until we get back.**_

_**Toki**_

_Okay, no biggie. _ she thought. She walked into the living room to check on the sound Code Breaker, only to see that he went lost, and that his fever was higher. "Oh, Yuuki." she cooed. She picked him up and scratched him behind the ears. "You poor thing." she kissed the top of his head and held him as he nuzzled the crook of her arm. "I'll make you some soup."

She set him down on his makeshift Nyanmaru bed again and went to the kitchen to make some chicken soup, only to hear Yuuki throw up again. _I'll wait until later. _she thought. She set down the knife she was going to use to chop an onion and went to clean up the vomit on the floor, and got a wet washrag from the bathroom to wipe his mouth with. "You must be miserable." she said, stroking his back.

"5..." he grumbled. "Hold me."

Rui smiled and picked Yuuki up again, holding him like a small child as he nuzzled up to her chest.

"We're home." Ogami said softly. "How's he doing?"

"Still sick." Rui said. "Threw up again a few minutes ago."

"Well, luckily we got him some medicine for that." he said. "And it's a good thing we did, his fever got worse." He went back to the kitchen and got the medicine, and a spoon. "Okay Yuuki." he said, pouring some of the medicine onto the spoon and holding it to the cat's mouth. "Open. You have to take some medicine."

Yuuki looked at Ogami and sniffed the medicine, sticking his tongue out at it.

"Come on, take the medicine." he coaxed. "Otherwise something happens to your Nyanmaru toys."

"You wouldn't." he snapped, his voice hoarse.

"I would." Ogami said. "Now take your medicine."

Yuuki groaned and took the medicine, gagging as it settled in his stomach.

"You okay." Rui asked.

"I think so." he said.

Rui smiled and shifted Yuuki so he rested in one arm as she scratched his stomach, and he seemed to enjoy it as he laid his head on her chest again, purring.

Yuuki didn't know just how exhausted he was until he focused on Rui's breathing and heartbeat, and with her scratching his stomach, he let his eyes close.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R. And I'm pretty sure I made Rui seem OOC.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter. R&R. And I'm adding an OC in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Target has been spotted sir." an agent said.<p>

"Excellent." a voice said, exhaling a puff of smoke from his cigarette. "Take him, and knock out anyone who stands in your way."

"Yes sir." the agent said.

* * *

><p>Toki yawned hugely as he watched Yuuki sleep, watching Yuuki was almost like watching a kitten sleep, he looked so innocent. He stretched and ran his fingers through his red fur as someone came into the room and hit him hard on the back of the head, knocking him out. When he came to, Yuuki was gone. "Yuuki...?" he called, rubbing the spot on his head where he got hit. "Ouch...Ogami, what the Hell?" He stood up slowly and heard Ogami announce he was home.<p>

"Toki!" he gasped, helping Toki sit down on the floor again. "What happened? Where is Yuuki?"

"I don't know. I got knocked out." he said.

Ogami looked up into the hallway and sprinted outside, looking up and down the street as he looked for any sign that Yuuki was close by. "Yuuki!" he called. "Yuuki!"

"Ogami, what's going on?" Hieke asked.

"I can't find Yuuki." he said, feeling panic settle in as he pulled on his hair. "I think someone took him."

* * *

><p>"Target has been aquired sir." the agent said. "But he's lost."<p>

"Just make sure he gets to New York." the voice said over the phone. "If he's still lost, then we'll just continue with our plans."

"Yes sir. Understood." the agent said, hanging his phone up as Yuuki slept in the passengers' seat.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R.<strong>


End file.
